


Scratching The Surface

by snapdragon76



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Innuendo, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Babs and Dick tell Dinah and Wally what they love about one another.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 14





	Scratching The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a friend of mine do a similar post of Babs and Dick talking to others about what attracts them to one another, so I decided to write one of my own. Basically, this is my way of showing that Babs likes (and loves) Dick for something other than his sex appeal... although she does like that too.
> 
> I did post this on Tumblr, but I decided to add it to my official fic collection.

**Dinah:** So, tell me, Barb. What is it that you love about Dick?

**Babs:** How much time do you have? I know a lot of people look at Dick and all they see is how attractive he is. Well, I’m not going to deny he’s very attractive. Gorgeous even. But what people need to realize is that he’s so much more than just his looks. 

He’s kind. Generous. He makes me laugh, even those dorky puns he says while out on patrol. I pretend to be annoyed by them, but they’re pretty cute and funny. I’d never tell him that, though. He’s had so much pain in his life, but he keeps bouncing back. He never lets it define who he is, he just keeps moving forward. I find that admirable. 

He puts everyone else first before himself. A few times I have to remind him to take care of himself too so that he can have the resources to care for others. ‘You cannot pour from an empty vessel.’ I do sometimes see a flicker of the pain he keeps to himself sometimes, so I want to be there for him as much as he’s there for others.

He’s naturally charismatic and trustworthy. He’s loyal. I’ve seen how others follow his example and I feel such pride. A few times when he’s been in charge, I got chills. I wanted to rip his costume off and take him right there…

I feel safe and secure with him. Like I can be more myself. He doesn’t judge me for being ‘too smart.’ I feel home when I’m with him.

Don’t even get me started on how attentive he is as a lover! He’s so generous and thoughtful. He can sense what I want and he delivers with passion. And his stamina! Wow! He’s the peak of physical perfection! Some nights, we can go for HOURS…

**Dinah:** Uhh, OK. I think that’s all I needed to know. More than I needed to know…

_Meanwhile:_

**Wally:** Say Dickie. What is it about Barb that’s got your heartstrings a zingin’?

**Dick:** _*chuckles*_ What isn’t there to like? She’s smart, sexy, savvy. She’s the smartest person I know. I love her brain and how smart she is. It’s a major turn-on for me, just how smart she is.

She takes no prisoners, not even from Bruce. She’s told him off a few times and it was the hottest thing I ever saw. I wanted to take her to bed just from that…

I know she can come across as distant and guarded. She has trust issues, but I can see behind those walls she’s put up. The real her underneath it all. She just wants to be loved and protected. I know she doesn’t need anyone to protect her, but I want to do it all the same. Make her feel safe. 

She’s witty and sassy. I know she tries to act all exasperated when I try to lighten the mood, but I can tell she likes it deep down. She may look like she keeps a cool facade, but I can read her like a book. 

She can kick ass. She has this strength. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally too. A few times people have tried to break her, but she gathers the pieces together and keeps on going. I think I admire that the most about her. Her perseverance. 

And she’s fit! Boy howdy… When we get together, it’s like fireworks. She can give as well as she gets, lemme tell you. She’s passionate and she can meet me move for move. Some nights, we can go allllllll night long…

**Wally:** Yeah, OK. I get it. And then some...

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of the Babs bashing and calling her cold and frigid and a bunch of other nonsense, so I had to respond in my own way.


End file.
